Fairytail High
by Jerrycan96
Summary: the characters of fairytail in highschool. no magic,but with all the action. enjoy! Chapter 3 UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairytail high**

Monday 5th of September, in the hallway…

"Shit! I can't be late, not on the first day!" said a pink haired boy to himself as he ran through the hallway.

In another section of the same hallway there walked an blonde girl looking at her schedule deep in thought. " _Room 006, room 006. Why can't I find room 006. I think I'm lost."_ And she sighed as she thought that.

The pink haired boy was now still running, closing in on an turn. He rounded the corner and… BOOM! Before he knew what he hit he was sitting on the ground holding his forehead. _"Ow ow ow! What did I hit?"_ And then he opened his eyes and saw that he hit a blonde girl, who also sat there rubbing her forehead. "Oh shit. I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry. Are you allright?" he said as he helped the girl up. "Yeah, I'm fine. But you shouldn't run in the hallway like that." The girl said. "Yeah I know, sorry." The boy said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "But I don't seem to know you, are you new?" And then the girl extended her hand and said "Yeah, my name is Lucy Heartlivio, nice to meet you." The boy smiled and took her hand and said "Nice to meet you too lucy, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Then Natsu seemed to remember something and he hurried past Lucy as he said "See you later Lucy, I need to go to class." Then Lucy turned and called after him "At least tell me where I can find room 006!" Natsu called back "I'm heading there right now, follow me!" And with that Lucy ran after him.

 **0000**

At room 006…

"And now kids, do as yo-" Mr. Clive was cut off by the door being slammed open. "Sorry I'm late Gildarts, but look what I found in the hallway." Natsu said as he and Lucy entered the classroom. "It's still Mr. Clive for you Natsu, now hurry up and take your seat." And with that Natsu walked to the back of the class. "And you miss" Mr. Clive now directed his attention towards Lucy. "Introduce yourself to your classmates."

Lucy looked at the class, made a little bow and said "Hello everyone, my name is Lucy Heartlivio. Nice to meet all of you." The class responded in unison "Nice to meet you Lucy."

Now Mr. Clive said "So Lucy, since you already met Natsu, you can sit with him at the back." And Lucy walked towards her seat. "And now, as I was saying" Mr. Clive continued "for the rest of the period, do as you like." And he directed his attention towards his laptop.

As Lucy took her seat besides Natsu, the raven haired boy and the red haired girl, who are sitting in the row before them turned and looked at Lucy. "Hi Lucy, my name is Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you." The raven haired boy said. "And I am Erza Scarlett, also nice to meet you." The red haired girl spoke. "Did Natsu give you a hard tie when you meet him?" Erza asked. "Huh? No, he was pretty nice, but he has a hard head." And she rubbed her forehead as she said that. "Yeah, sorry about that again." Natsu said. And with that they chatted for the remainder of the period.

 **0000**

Later that day at lunch…

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and a few others sat at their lunch table, with Erza speaking. "So Lucy meet: Levy, Loke, Elfman and Lissana." "Nice to meet you Lucy." They spoke in unison. "Nice to meet you guys too." Lucy said. "Yeah, nice to meet you loser." Someone said as he shoved Lucy's head into her food. "My name is Jet, and my chubby friend here is Droy." The boy spoke. "Let me explain the rules we have here at Fairytail High." But before he could speak more he was interrupted by Natsu. "Hey bastard, let her go." He said. "Huh Natsu? It is nice to see you too boy, but will sit down like a good boy so I can explain the rules. Or do I need to remind you under who's protection we are?" Jet said to Natsu. "Like I give a shit!" Natsu exploded. "Last year you two were bad enough, this year is going to be different. I'm fed up with you two!"

And now Natsu grabbed Jet's hand. "So, let her go. Or I break your hand." Jet opened his mouth to speak, but Natsu tightened his grip. "I give you three seconds. One… two.." And then Jet pulled his hand back and glared at Natsu. "You made a grave mistake Natsu. After school I'm going to teach you the rules anew. Come on Droy, we are leaving." And with that they walked away.

"Natsu do you realize what you have done? You are going to get us all into trouble." Erza spoke up. "Don't wory about it Erza. After school I'm going to teach them the lesson." Natsu said. "But more importantly, are you okay Lucy?" "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Lucy said as she lifted her head from her food. "I guess every highschool have bully's huh." "Yeah I am afraid so." Erza said as she gave Lucy a handkerchief. "Here to clean your face." "Thank you Erza, and you too Natsu." Lucy said with a smile. "Don't mention it." Natsu said. "They need to learn that they can't go around bullying everyone. And I'm going to teach them that." He said as he saw Jet and Droy leave the cantine.

 **0000**

Later, after school…

Natsu and his friends walked out of the school to see Jet and Droy waiting there for him. "So, are you ready for you lesson Natsu." Jet said as Natsu stopped a few meters before him and Droy. "Bring it on." Natsu said. "I'm all fired up."

With that Jet launched himself at Natsu, trying to hit him with his right fist. But Natsu caught the fist in his left hand, and punched Jet back with his right. At that moment Droy came from behind Jet and gave Natsu an right hook to the jaw. Natsu staggered back and received a direct left to his chin, wich make him fell backwards.

Then Droy attempted to stamp down on Natsu, but he rolled to the side and swept Droy's legs from under him, making him fall. Then Natsu lifted both fists and slammed down hard on Droy's chest, knocking him out.

Then Natsu turned to face Jet who was just standing up. "You bastard, I'll get you for this!" He yelled as he again launched himself at Natsu. Again trying with an right punch, but this time Natsu slapped his fist away and give him a left hook to the jaw, followed by a kick to the stomach, sending Jet back again. Then when Jet stood up he didn't notice that Natsu was right in front of him and his eyes widened when he saw Natsu's fist coming towards his face. He didn't have the time to react, and Natsu's fist connected hard with his nose. Jet fell to his back, his nose bleeding and defeated. "I hope that you learned your lesson. Stop bullying." Natsu said. And then they heard the scream of an angry old men above all the other noise. "NAAAATTSSSUUUUUUUUUU!"


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

**Chapter 2: Detention**

Teusday 6th of September, at the principal's office…

"I'm sorry gramps, but I had to teach them that they can't go around bullying people. Last year was bad enough. I was just done with them." Natsu said. "I know how you feel son, but as principal of Fairytail high, I can not let this slip. Sorry Natsu, but you have detention for the rest of the week." Principal Makarov said. And now Natsu threw his hands in the air as protest. "Ahh, come on gramps, you can't be serious?! Detention? For the rest of the week?!" Natsu asked. But Makarov would not hear it. "Rest. Of. The. Week. Detention. You're dismissed." He said. And with that Natsu left the office beaten.

 **0000**

At room 006, homeroom with Mr. Clive…

Natsu took his seat besides Lucy with a grumpy look on his face. Erza, Gray, and Lucy all looked at him, and Lucy asked. "So, what did the principal said?" Natsu looked at them then crossed his arms and said. "I got detention, for the rest of the week."

"HAHAHA!" Gray laughed at Natsu. "Good going flame bra-." Gray was cut off by a piece of eraser that flew against the back of his head. "Ow!" He yelped. "Freaking Max, just wait you bastard." He muttered under his breath.

And now it was Natsu's turn to laugh. "HAHAHA! Serves you right, popsicle." He said. "Don't you laugh pinkie, this all your fault anyway. Since you fought Jet and Droy, Max won't leave me alone." Gray said. "He will get what he deserves, but I'll get him off school grounds. I'm not as dumb as you." Gray finished with a smirk on his face.

"What did you say you pervert? You wanna go?" Natsu said as he stood up. Gray also stood up and said. "You want a piece of me, huh, flame brain." "Sit down, both of you" Erza said as she smacked the both of them on the head. "Aye sir!" they both said as they fell back in their seat.

 **0000**

Later, at lunch…

Natsu, Gray and the rest were sitting at their lunch table as usual, when Max,, who was sitting a table behind them, threw a drink at Gray, spilling it all over his head and shirt. "Ah, come on." Gray said as he turned his head to look at Max. "Max! Aren't you going to leave me alone, you bastard!" He yelled at him. "Don't yell at me Gray." Max replied. "The one you should yell at is your friend there. He's to blame." And with that he stood up and walked away.

"Gray" Elfman spoke up. "A man needs to stand up for himself, grow some balls." "Don't listen to him Gray, Max is not worth it, you know that." Levi said as she dried Gray's face with a napkin. "I'm going to get him back. But not now." Gray said as he took off his shirt, and he thought. _"Just you wait Max. Just you wait._

 **0000**

Later, after school, in the boys bathroom…

Gray stood there by the sink, trying to wash the stains out of his shirt, without success. "Arrghh! Why won't these freaking stains go away already!" he said with frustration. "I give up." He said with a sigh as he put his shirt in his back, and walking out of the bathroom.

As Gray walked down the hallway, he suddenly tripped over something and he fell flat on his face. "Ow! What was that?" Gray said as he sat back up and rubbing his face.

"Oh sorry, did my foot just slipped there?" Max said as he looked down at Gray. "To bad you didn't broke your nose on the floor, my little snow cone." He finished. As Max said all that, Gray was standing up. And now he was looking Max straight in the eye, anger all over his face. "Prepare to get iced, Max." was all Gray said before punching Max straight in the face, making him fall on his back.

"To bad you didn't broke your nose on my fist, bastard." Gray said with a smirk on his face as Max stood back up. "Don't push it, snowman." Max said as he wiped the blood from his nose. And he realized just in time that Gray was trying to give him a right hook. Max ducked under Gray's fist and delivered a blow to his stomach, followed by an uppercut to the chin, forcing Gray back.

But Gray recovered quickly and launched himself at Max with a volley of punches, giving Max a hard time. Max blocked the majority of the punches, but still, received a few good hits. But Max wasn't helpless, and he kicked at Gray's knee, forcing him to his knees. And he followed that up with a knee to Gray's jaw, sending him sliding a bit back across the floor.

"is that all you got after your mister tough guy act, huh Gray?" Max asked mockingly as Gray stood up. "I'm not done yet, dessert face." Gray said as he readied himself. "Now come at me." And he waved his hand at Max. Max, gritting his teeth, launched himself at Gray. First with an right direct, followed by an left one. But Gray caught both fists and gave Max an head butt, followed by an kick to the legs, sweeping them from underneath Max. With Max lying on his back now, Gray proceeded to sit on top of him, and punching him repeatedly in the face.

As Gray was busy punching Max, he didn't notice that principal Makarov stood behind him. "Ahem, Gray Fullbuster, what do you think you are doing?" Makarov asked. Gray then stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Makarov. "Uuuhhh, hi principal. How are you doing." Gray said with an sweat drop.

 **0000**

At detention…

Natsu was sitting there with an bored expression on his face, till he heard the door open, and Gray stepped in with some wounds on his face. "What happened to you?" Natsu asked. "I got fed up with Max." Gray simply replied while sitting down. "I thought you weren't as dumb as I?" Natsu asked. "Natsu, just don't, I'm not in the mood right now." Gray said as he turned to look out the window. And Natsu just sat there with a grin on his face.

 **0000**

Later, on the streets of Magnolia town, at sunset…

Erza was walking down the street, when suddenly, she was pulled in an alley….


	3. Chapter 3: batlle in the aley

**Chapter 3: Battle in the alley**

Teusday 6th of September, on the streets of Magnolia town, at sunset…

Erza was walking down the street, when suddenly, she was pulled in an alley. Where she landed hard on her back. "Oof! What was that?" She said as she opened her eyes to see a figure, with bleu hair and a tattoo across his eye, standing above her. "J-Jellal?" She said to him. "Not quite, Erza." He said back. "Siegrain!" Erza exclaimed as she tried to stood up, but Siegrain was faster and kicked her down again. "What's the meaning of this, Siegrain?!" She demanded. "The meaning of this, my dear, is payback." Siegrain said with an angry look.

 **0000**

At detention…

"Take this, flame brain!" Gray shouted. "Ice make: Lance!" And with that he slammed his play card on the table. "This attack will take 12 of your life points, enough to defeat you" He added with an smirk. "I don't think so, popsicle. I'll counter your spell with my Roar of the Fire Dragon! That is 16 attack points, I win." Natsu replied with his own smirk on his face.

"Cheater!" Gray exclaimed. "You didn't have enough mana for that spell, and you know it, salamander breath!" He shouted to Natsu. "Cheater? Are you brain-dead or something?" Natsu replied. "That spell costs 5 mana. Look at the table 5 mana cards, you perverted moron." He said. "What did you call me?" Gray asked. "You heard me. Or do you have ice cubes in your ears?" Natsu replied. "That's enough, you're dead." And with that Gray jumped at Natsu.

 **0000**

Back at the alley…

Erza was slammed hard against the wall, and slid to the ground. "Paypack?" She asked. "Payback for what?" As she asked this, Siegrain walked up to her, and said. "For Max, For Jet and for the fatso. Your friends beat up my friends, so I'll repay Natsu and Gray by beating you up." "Your friends?" Erza asked. "They are not your friends, they are your puppets. They do things for you so you don't bully or beat them. That is not friendship, that's more like surviving." She said. "Friends, puppets, I don't care how you call them." Siegrain said with a shrug. "The thing is, they were under my protection, and they knew that. And still they chose to hurt them. So, in other words, they defied me. And no one defies me." He said with his demeanor turning angry again. And now, Erza stood up and said. "I understand now. You're just an angry little boy who wants to beat me up. Well, fine. But don't expect it to be easy."

 **0000**

Back at detention…

Natsu and Gray were still rolling around the classroom fighting, with tables and chairs flying around, trashing the whole room. "I'm not gonna lose to you, Gray!" Natsu shouted as they broke apart. "Right back at you!" Gray replied. And with that being said they took off to each other, ready to fight a bit more seriously.

But before they could reach each other they were stopped dead in their tracks by an angry shout. "WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU ARE DOING!" The clearly angry Makarov shouted. Natsu and Gray both looked at Makarov before pointing to each other and saying at the same time "It was him principal, I didn't do a thing." They put their foreheads together now. "Don't lie to Makarov, you liar." They also said at the same time. But before they could argue any further, Makarov interrupted. "You damn boys will never learn, won't you." And with that he smacked them both on the head, knocking them out.

 **0000**

Back at the alley…

The legs of Erza and Siegrain collided in mid-air, and they both jumped a bit back. "You move pretty well, I had not expect that." Siegrain said. "I told you, it wouldn't be easy." Erza replied with a smirk. "Then it's time for me to get serious." And with that Siegrain launched toward Erza. Too fast for Erza to react, she received a punch to the gut, followed by an uppercut to the chin, making her stumble back and fall.

Sitting up straight, Erza didn't notice that, Siegrain's feet was moving towards her head. His feet pinned her head hard against the floor. "I thought this wasn't going to be easy, Erza?" Siegrain said with an smirk. "Shut your pie hole, you bastard." Erza replied with venom in her voice. And she winched when Siegrain's foot pinned her head down harder. "I don't like your tone." He said.

But they were interrupted by a voice, coming from the begin of the alley. "what's going on here?" The newcomer asked. Erza and Siegrain both looked in the direction of the voice to see Lucy standing there. "Get away from here Lucy, this guy is dangerous!" Erza shouted to Lucy. Lucy now understanding the situation, replied with "I'm going to get help." And she turned and tried to run away. But Siegrain was faster, and caught her, before she could leave the alley. He slammed her head against the wall, knocking Lucy out.

Then he himself felt a sharp pain in his leg, and he fell to his back. Looking up he saw Erza standing with a piece of wood in her hand. "I will not forgive you for this, you fiend. Take this." She said as she brought the wood down, attempting to smack Siegrain in the face with it. But he caught the wood between his palms, and kicked Erza against the knee, forcing her down. Then he smacked her across the face with the piece of wood, knocking her out as well. Now standing up, he said to himself "I hope you guys like this, Natsu and Gray. I hope you will learn your lesson from this." And with that being said, he fled the scene.

 **0000**

Later, at the school gate…

"Later, man." Natsu and Gray said to each other as they parted ways to go home. Having walked a few meters, Natsu's phone rang. He saw the caller was Erza and he picked up. "Hi, Erza. What's u-." before he could end his sentence, he was interrupted by a crying Lucy at the other end of the line. _"N-natsu! Come t-to the hospital-l p-please! Erza has b-b-been attacked!"_ Natsu replied with "I'm on my way." And with that he put his phone in his pocket, and took of to the hospital.


End file.
